


even if i pretend to be bold, i’m always surprised by your smile

by serale



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, embedded images for the texting bits, shameless flirting, sunwoo trying to act cool while screaming internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serale/pseuds/serale
Summary: Sunwoo really wishes he could've met his neighbor under different circumstances, because the young man in front him is very cute. He's also getting into what looks like a trained fighting stance, and that certainly snaps Sunwoo out of it.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	even if i pretend to be bold, i’m always surprised by your smile

**Author's Note:**

> title from tbz's break your rules

Sunwoo loves his cat. Really, he does. He's not sure what that says about him though, because his cat is actually devil incarnate. Maybe he's a masochist. What else could explain keeping this damn cat when the devilish creature is always destroying his things? Goblin (full name Jareth the Goblin King) scratches the couch all the time. Sunwoo has bought multiple scratchers over the seven months he's had him, but the cat ignores them and goes back to the couch. He feels bad about clipping Goblin's nails, so he lets him be.

Recently he somehow managed to open Sunwoo's wardrobe. It started out tame, with the cat just sleeping there (and scaring the hell out of him the first time it happened, because he couldn't find Goblin anywhere and he was _this_ close to crying). Sunwoo didn't mind, because his clothes were already a 50/50 ratio of black fabric and black cat fur on a normal day, and most people didn't even notice. But then it evolved. Goblin decided it would be neat to piss on his clothes. Still, he can't find it in him to be angry, so keeps forgiving his devil cat. It's fine. He's used to it.

The problem arrives when Goblin decides he's ready to take the next step and become a public nuisance.

Sunwoo knows a lot of the people in his complex and he's on good terms with all of them, but he does not know the person living in the apartment to his left (because they're quite new and never at home apparently), so it is truly unfortunate that Goblin chooses that balcony to jump into. Is it Sunwoo's fault for leaving the door open? Perhaps, but there's more urgent matters at hand. Like the fact that his neighbor also has their balcony door open, and Goblin has just entered their apartment.

Panic quickly settles in, and he runs out of his apartment in record speed and knocks on the door to his left.

No response. Foot tapping on the ground impatiently, he knocks again, to no avail. _Who the hell goes out and leaves their balcony open?_

It's then that he hears the first trumpet of the apocalypse: the familiar sound of scratching on a couch. Sunwoo nearly chokes from how quickly he inhales, and runs to his apartment again, going straight to the balcony. Tries calling for Goblin, in vain. He sighs, almost resigned to waiting for the cat to come back on his own.

Then, like a lightbulb turning on, an idea comes to mind. Grinning, he checks his surroundings. He's on the top floor of a six story building, so no obstacles above, and the balconies are close to each other, just a meter or so between them. He can do this. 

Whipping his phone out of his pocket, he sends a text in the group chat.

Sunwoo chuckles and pockets his phone again.

He gets up on the small table he has on his balcony, glad it almost reaches the railing's height, and mentally prepares himself. It sounds like a dumb plan, and it probably is, but Sunwoo is nothing if not brave (and maybe a little dumb), so he breathes in deeply and jumps from his balcony to the next, his heart leaping from his chest as well. Luckily, his neighbor's balcony is empty, so he has plenty of space to land with a roll, and for a moment he just stays there, lying on the ground, taking in what just happened. It's the scariest thing he's ever done, but also the coolest he's ever felt, so that balances it out. He kinda wants to get into parkour now. No time to lose though.

Groaning, Sunwoo realizes that he's definitely gonna have bruises. He doesn't get to ponder his life decisions, however, because there's the scratching again. He scrambles to his feet and enters the apartment, seeing no sign of Goblin.

He takes out his phone again and records himself walking around the otherwise empty place.

"That's a nice TV," he comments. "Couch looks hella comfy."

He sends the video. Maybe he shouldn't be wasting time like this, but Eric won't believe him otherwise.

Sunwoo checks the couch for damage, heart flooding with relief when he finds nothing. Checking the rest of the furniture too, he concludes that he's gonna have to snoop around in the other rooms in order to find Goblin.

Then the door opens, and he freezes.

Sunwoo really wishes he could've met his neighbor under different circumstances, because the young man in front him is very cute. Messy brown hair, fair skin and adorable eyes, but he looks tired, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He's also getting into what looks like a trained fighting stance, and that certainly snaps Sunwoo out of it.

"I'm your neighbor!" he blurts out quickly, putting his hands up. "I'm just looking for my cat, I swear!"

Cute neighbor squints, but keeps his stance.

"I'm Sunwoo, I live next door. My cat got here through the balcony and I followed him. I didn't take anything, you can check if you want!"

Goblin's sudden meow would be his saving grace, if this whole situation wasn't the cat's fault to begin with.

As Goblin comes through a door ajar, Sunwoo's neighbor finally relaxes and sighs. "Changmin," he introduces. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Goblin runs towards Sunwoo, who picks him up before he can go scratch anything else. The cat starts purring.

"Through the balcony, I just followed him," he repeats, tilting his head to indicate the cat in his arms.

The way Changmin is staring at him like he's crazy makes him smile nervously.

"This is the sixth floor," Changmin says slowly.

Sunwoo nods, fully aware of which floor he lives in.

"You... You jumped over the balconies." It sounds a bit accusatory. He frowns, because Changmin isn't in any position to judge him on his irresponsible decisions.

"I mean, who in their right mind leaves the door to their balcony open like that?" he shoots back.

" _This is the sixth floor._ "

"And yet here I am."

"Because you're goddamn insane." Changmin shakes his head in disbelief. "Well, there's your cat."

Talk about anticlimactic. Nothing he can do about it though, so he secures Goblin in his arms and starts walking towards the balcony to leave.

"Dude," Changmin calls. When Sunwoo turns around, he's gesturing towards the front door.

"Oh yeah. Doors."

Changmin rolls his eyes, but the upwards tilt on the corner of his lips doesn't go unnoticed.

* * *

No one knows much about Changmin.

Sunwoo asks about him to the other residents, as subtly as possible. They've seen him come and go, but he doesn't talk to anyone aside from the occasional greeting here and there. He considers going straight to Changmin himself, but he's not sure what he'd even say. He kinda just wants to see him again.

The opportunity presents itself like a gift from above during a fine saturday afternoon. Eric and Haknyeon take him to a café, with the promise of the best muffin Sunwoo will ever eat. As soon as they enter, Haknyeon buys a coke.

Sunwoo notices the little stage setup on the corner. Two boys are there, one has pink hair and is already sitting down with a mic in his hand, and the other has his back turned to the customers while he takes a guitar out of its case.

"You can use it if you want, it's open to the public," Haknyeon tells him, noticing his gaze.

"Nah, I'm here to eat."

The trio sits down. A loose guitar chord brings his attention back to the small stage, and there, holding the instrument, is Changmin.

"Oh my god," Sunwoo whispers. So, Changmin's hair is dark red now. They match.

"You know him?" Eric asks.

"That's my neighbor."

Eric frowns in confusion, but then it clicks. "The one you robbed?"

Haknyeon nearly spits his soda. " _The what._ "

"Didn't you see him bragging about breaking into his neighbor's house last week?" Eric asks, patting Haknyeon's back when he starts coughing. "He even filmed it."

Haknyeon shakes his head. "Was probably sleeping or something." He coughs one last time. "So?" he asks again, waiting for an explanation.

Changmin starts playing.

"Later," Sunwoo says in a rush.

"Y'all just gonna drop that and not explain shit, huh," Haknyeon's complaints go ignored. "Alright, I see how it is."

Sunwoo shushes him, eyes fixed on Changmin.

It's a popular song he doesn't particularly like, but the duo owns it. Pink hair has a full, raspy voice, exhuding confidence while still sounding delicate when he wants to.

Changmin opens his mouth during the chorus to harmonize, and his voice is— _soft._ Lovely, he'd say, at the risk of sounding like a sap.

Just as he's wondering if it'd be weird to ask his newly acquainted neighbor to sing him to sleep, Changmin meets his eyes. Sunwoo's throat feels increasingly dry the longer he holds his gaze. Changmin winks and looks elsewhere.

"I'm gay," he says, once he feels able to speak without screeching.

Haknyeon snorts. "No shit."

Three songs later, the two finish with a bow and move to a table. Sunwoo thinks for approximately half a second before getting up and approaching them.

"Hi," he greets.

Pink hair answers with a polite smile, glancing at Changmin in confusion.

"He's my neighbor."

"Ooh, the cra—"

"Yes," Changmin interrupts. Sunwoo pretends he wasn't about to be called crazy.

"I'm Chanhee. You wanna sit with us?" he asks after a beat, sounding a bit unsure.

Sunwoo takes the offer, introducing himself as well.

"You two are really good," he compliments.

Chanhee thanks him. Changmin says nothing, but smiles. _Oh fuck, dimples._

The silence that follows is a bit awkward, until Changmin thankfully breaks it.

"By the way," he looks up from the menu and stares straight into Sunwoo's eyes, "your goblin cat pissed in my room."

He blanches, all the excitement of having Changmin start a conversation gone. "I'm sorry!" He chuckles nervously. "Did he, uh, damage anything?"

"My ass, when I fell after slipping on his pee."

Chanhee bursts out laughing at that. Sunwoo tries his best to hold it back, but a snort escapes anyway. He figures it's fine when Changmin fakes an offended expression and pouts.

"I'm sorry!" he repeats. "Order something, I'll pay."

Changmin hums appreciatively and hands him the menu. "Choose for me, I don't know this place well."

Judging by Chanhee's judging stare, he'd guess that's a lie, but Sunwoo will gladly take the bait. The only problem is that _he_ doesn't know this place.

"Do you like muffins? They're the best." He mentally pats himself on the back. Here's to hoping his friends are right.

Changmin nods, and they place their orders. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he checks to see a message from Eric.

Sunwoo looks up and indeed, Changmin is watching him, chin propped on his hand. Chanhee is busy with his own phone.

"So. Music," he goes for the easiest topic. "You do it professionally or is it just a hobby?"

"More of a hobby, for me at least," Changmin replies.

"I'm trying to get a job out of it," Chanhee explains without looking away from his phone.

"I'm sure you can do it," Sunwoo tells him honestly, then asks Changmin: "So what do you do?"

"I teach kids to dance."

The mental image fills Sunwoo with affection.

"He also performs," Chanhee adds.

"I— well, yes." Changmin looks a bit shy for the first time, but there's an unmistakable glint in his eyes.

"That's," _hot,_ "cool. I wanna see it sometime."

The smile he gets this time is wide, dimples on full display. Sunwoo inhales sharply; tries to cover it up with a cough. Changmin's eyebrows go up and his smile turns a bit teasing.

"What about you? Aside from invading houses, I mean."

"That was the first time!" Sunwoo huffs.

Changmin laughs. "I don't know, you seemed pretty used to going through alternative entrances."

It's quite hard to be mad at Changmin when his laugh is that adorable. Sunwoo is losing this battle very quickly, but he finds that, surprisingly, he doesn't mind.

"I do a lot of things, I guess," he answers. "Got a podcast, I write lyrics, and participate in small rap competitions sometimes." Those things have only started bringing enough income recently, but Changmin doesn't need to know about his previous not so cool jobs.

"Ooh," Changmin drags the letter, impressed. "Show me your stuff and I'll show you my dance."

Sunwoo grins. "Deal."

When their food arrives, Sunwoo hides his surprise at the massive muffins. The first bite makes his eyes widen, the taste of chocolate almost overwhelming. He covers it up with an exaggerated _hmmm._ "So good, always feels like the first time!"

Changmin looks at him a bit funny, but if he can tell that Sunwoo's bluffing, he doesn't mention it. He takes a bite of his own, strawberry one.

"Oh it's so good!" he exclaims. Chanhee raises an eyebrow at him and yeah, they've definitely been to this place before.

Changmin shoves more of the muffin into his mouth until his cheeks are full. Sunwoo is both dumbfounded and enamored, because who the fuck does that, but also _oh my god that is the cutest thing I've ever seen._

Changmin notices Sunwoo's stare and lowers his head in embarassment. "Do I look weird?"

"No, no!" Sunwoo assures, shaking his head. "It's cute!" he says without thinking. Shit.

Changmin stops chewing, face turning pink.

"You look cute, that's all." Might as well go all in and act casual about it now.

"Thanks," Changmin says in a small voice, bashful.

Chanhee glances in between them with an amused expression throughout the entire exchange. Sunwoo ignores him.

They talk for a few more minutes and Sunwoo tries to discreetly watch Changmin eat. He finds out that Changmin isn't home a lot because he spends most of the day dancing, be it teaching kids or practicing on his own. That explains why he was so tired and sweaty that day. He has a dog named Ghana whom he loves very much, but Ghana lives with his family because he didn't want to leave him alone while he's out everyday. He asks about Goblin, and Sunwoo tells him the tale of how he found him in a dirty back alley, so scruffy that he barely looked a cat anymore.

Chanhee chimes in here and there, but seems mostly satisfied with just letting them talk by themselves.

The duo leaves shortly after, and Sunwoo returns to his original table with a smug smile and a new contact in his phone.

" _'I'm here to eat'_ ," Haknyeon mocks his earlier words.

"Shut up."

* * *

The more they talk, the deeper Sunwoo falls. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him that Changmin was adorable, which is still true, but he's also a little shit, and that's really what seals the deal for Sunwoo. They've quickly settled into a friendship that is half bickering and half pretty obvious flirting. Or at least he thinks so, with all the not so subtle touches and sweet smiles. Basically, Sunwoo is very close to writing a song about a boy he's known for less than three weeks, and he's not ashamed in the slightest.

Sunwoo waits a few seconds before typing what he'd immediately thought of.

Sunwoo saves it on his growing folder of Changmin photos, most of which are screenshots from his instagram.

Luckily, Sunwoo took a few pictures earlier today, so he doesn't have to spend an embarassingly long amount of time taking pictures and choosing the best one.

* * *

He had already seen clips of Changmin dancing, but nothing could compare to watching the real thing. Even though Sunwoo doesn't know shit about dancing, he can tell that Changmin is something else. His control over his body is perfect, every move precise and intentional.

Sunwoo claps and whistles once the music stops. Changmin kneels, panting, and takes the water bottle from his hand with a grateful nod.

"You're amazing," Sunwoo says.

Changmin, already flushed from the exercise, somehow becomes redder. It's gotta be something about Sunwoo's compliments in specific, because there's no way Changmin isn't used to being praised for his skills.

"Really, I was entranced," he continues, both because it's true and to see his reaction.

Changmin puts the bottle down, smiling as he meets Sunwoo's gaze head on. "Thank you."

He sits down with his back to the wall and pats the floor next to him. Sunwoo follows, sitting cross-legged, close enough that his knee brushes against Changmin's leg.

Leaning to the side, Changmin closes the small distance so that their sides are pressed together. Sunwoo is hyperaware of Changmin's hand on his thigh; puts his own over it and gives a light squeeze. He doesn't mind the sweat, in fact, he's kind of glad for it, because he knows his hand is gonna start getting clammy anytime now, but it'll probably go unnoticed.

Changmin turns to him. Their faces are very close, but if he won't complain, neither will Sunwoo. "Are you gonna come see the actual show?"

That's an unofficial invitation if he's ever heard one. He grins. "Of course."

Changmin smiles before resting his head on his shoulder. His shirt's getting damp, but it's a small price to pay, especially when Changmin turns his palm up and and intertwines their fingers.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Maybe five, maybe thirty; Sunwoo can't (and doesn't want to) concentrate on the passage of time while Changmin is so close.

At some point, he feels more than hears a tired yawn. Then, a contented sigh.

"Wanna go home?" he asks.

Changmin hums, considering his answer. Then he nuzzles his head against Sunwoo's shoulder like a cat, and settles once he finds a comfortable spot again, his hair tickling Sunwoo's neck. "Honestly I think I could just fall asleep right here."

Sunwoo's thankful for their position, because he must have a really pathetic lovesick expression on his face right now. He swallows down the embarassing noise that's trying to make its way up his throat.

"But," Changmin continues, "it's almost closing time and I need a shower."

"Come over," he says on impulse. Doesn't regret it. "After you shower."

Despite being neighbors and talking everyday now, they still haven't been to each other's apartments (Sunwoo breaking in doesn't count). Sometimes they hang out in their respective balconies, staring at the sky and talking until late night, but never inside, not until now.

"Okay," Changmin answers easily, and he wonders why neither of them had suggested that before.

* * *

Sunwoo attempts to tidy up his place while Changmin gets ready, but gives up after about five minutes, because if Changmin has any interest in him, he's gonna have to accept the fact that Sunwoo is a bit messy. He's not _that_ bad, anyway, they could probably compromise, if it comes to that.

Changmin arrives in sweatpants and a way too big t-shirt and quickly makes himself at home on the couch. Goblin makes his appearance right after, and it takes exactly three seconds of sniffing for the cat to decide he loves Changmin. _Conceal, don't feel_ , Sunwoo recites in his head, pretending his heart doesn't want to jump out of his chest at the sight of freshly showered Changmin in comfy clothes chilling in Sunwoo's couch, in Sunwoo's house, with Sunwoo's cat.

They order takeout and start a random movie on Netflix. It's supposed to be a serious one, but their commentary makes it anything but, since they keep laughing at weird acting and the characters' questionable decisions.

At some point Changmin rests his head on Sunwoo's shoulder, so he takes the opportunity to place his arm around Changmin as naturally as he can.

"Another one?" he asks once the movie's over and Changmin goes to get water.

"Yeah. I might fall asleep though, wake me up if that happens. I have to wake up early, got—" the words are cut off by a yawn.

"Class with the little kids at 8, yeah," Sunwoo finishes for him. Changmin looks a bit surprised for a moment, but chooses to shrug it off. Good. It's too early in this relationship to admit that he knows his entire schedule.

Changmin stops in front of the couch, as if considering his next move, then lies down with his head on Sunwoo's lap. He does fall asleep pretty soon, but Sunwoo waits until the second movie's over to wake him up, spending that time lightly brushing his fingers through his hair instead.

He pokes Changmin's cheek repeatedly. Jostles his thigh the slightest bit when that doesn't work. Changmin blinks awake, looks up at him confused.

"You fell asleep." Sunwoo doesn't mention the 'over an hour ago' part, but Changmin seems to know anyway, from the way he lifts an eyebrow at the black screen. He nods and stands up.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go."

Sunwoo stares at his back, wishing the t-shirt was shorter so it'd show skin when Changmin stretches his arms over his head.

His eyes immediately go up when Changmin turns around. It's a mistake, because Changmin looks so fucking soft, he kinda wants to cry. His hair is a mess, no doubt from Sunwoo's fingers, he's got sleepy eyes and— _oh._ The collar of the t-shirt slipped towards one side, exposing his shoulder, and Sunwoo can't be blamed for staring for a few more seconds. When he finally looks away, Changmin's smile borders on a smirk. Suddenly, he has a raising suspicion that the shoulder reveal was no accident.

"Good night," Changmin says sweetly.

Sunwoo's voice almost cracks when he says it back.

* * *

Changmin becomes more and more busy as the big day draws closer. It's far from his first solo performance, Sunwoo learns, but he's a perfectionist through and through, so, as the following weeks go by, they see each other less. It's a downside, but it also leads to a few more movie sessions in which Changmin falls asleep on him, so he's fine with it.

Finally, the day arrives.

"Do you think I should confess right before the show?"

His abrupt question distracts Eric from the game, who curses as Hyunjoon uses that split second to push his character off the road. He gets two very different responses.

"No," says Eric.

"You two aren't together yet?" comes from Hyunjoon.

"Sadly, no," he answers, then, to Eric: "Why?"

"Well, he could get distracted during his performance thinking about you. Just wait a few hours."

Sunwoo nods. "You're right, surprisingly."

"You're welcome, asshole."

"Why did you wanna do it now, anyway?" Hyunjoon asks.

"I just want to," he answers honestly. "I need to say it out loud. To him."

"What do you need to say?" Haknyeon questions as he comes back from the bathroom.

"That I like Changmin. I'm gonna ask him out."

Haknyeon's expression turns soft. "He'll accept," he says in a reassuring voice.

Sunwoo blinks. "I know."

The softness is gone in a second. "Alright then, Mr. Confident. I hope he says no."

Hyunjoon snorts. "I hate to defend Sunwoo but, I mean... It's pretty obvious Changmin likes him too. I've never even seen the guy and I can tell."

There's a sad edge to his tone, so Sunwoo pats his head.

"Don't mess up my hair," Hyunjoon hisses.

Sunwoo huffs, crossing his arms. "I was gonna say you can visit more during your break but actually no, don't come."

Hyunjoon ignores him in favor of celebrating his victory. Eric groans, stomping his feet. "I was so close!"

"Too bad, my turn." Sunwoo snatches the controller from his hands.

Hyunjoon comes out victorious in the end. Sunwoo tries to act mad about it, but honestly there are very few things that could actually irritate him today. He's gonna see Changmin perform in a few hours, and then he'll ask him out, so really, he may be losing at Mario Kart, but he's winning at love.

... And that is singlehandedly the cringiest thought he's ever had, but no one needs to know.

* * *

Sunwoo's not sure which version of Changmin's solo piece he prefers. On one hand, the stage version is prestigious, downright alluring, from the way Changmin's glittery outfit hugs his body to the smoke and lighting effects. However, there's something remarkably special about Changmin dancing in his studio with casual clothing and no pomp. Any version of Changmin's dance, he decides, is a masterpiece.

As soon as the cast gives their last bow all together, people start clapping and roaring praise. Sunwoo nearly runs to the stage so he can get there before it's full of parents hugging their children. He'd asked the others to wait a bit before going after them, a request that was met with suggestive eyebrow raises, but thankfully no reluctance.

He tackles Changmin in a hug as soon as he gets up on the stage, squeezing him tight before letting go, grinning, although he keeps his hands on Changmin's arms.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" he asks, seeing the slight confusion on Changmin's face as he notices that Sunwoo is the only one of his friends who left their seat.

Changmin nods, takes his hand and leads him backstage. Doesn't let go once they stop in one of the dressing rooms.

"You're amazing," Sunwoo begins. "That was amazing. Everything, I loved all of it. You are so, so incredibly talented and hardworking, you deserve all the praise and more. I..." He should probably have thought out how his confession was gonna go, but it's too late now. Changmin is staring at him with a surprised but joyous smile on his face.

Sunwoo cups his cheeks. "I really like you." He barely notices Changmin's eyes widening before blurting out:

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Changmin replies promptly.

They meet each other halfway. Rather than wild fireworks, it feels like coming home. There's undeniable excitement, of course, but mostly he just feels warm; a calm happiness that washes over his entire being until he feels as if he could float. Sunwoo lets go of Changmin's cheeks to hold his hands instead, lacing their fingers together. He breaks the kiss for a brief moment before stepping closer until they're pressed against each other. A shiver runs through Changmin's body, a small gasp that Sunwoo uses to push his tongue forward, slowly, giving him time to back off. Changmin doesn't, instead responding with the same enthusiasm.

Someone clears their throat. Startled, Sunwoo pulls away.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need the room," the woman says unabashedly, but without any traces of malice either.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Changmin answers, not meeting her eyes. "Sorry, Jihan."

She shakes her head. "'s fine."

They don't talk on the way out, but it's a giddy type of silence. He glances at Changmin and finds him biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too much.

"Finally!" Chanhee exclaims when they find their friend group. Sunwoo thinks he's talking about the wait at first, but his eyes are on their joined hands. Sunwoo grins and gives a thumbs up with his free hand.

* * *

Sunwoo is trying to come up with lyrics when he hears a heavy thud. He tightens his grip on the pen, fully prepared to use it as a weapon, and heads for the living room.

Changmin is standing on his balcony, grimacing.

"What the fuck."

At the sound of his voice, Changmin turns his head, instantly brightening up, and knocks on the glass door.

Sunwoo leaves the pen on the shelf and moves to open the door, still in disbelief.

"Did you jump?" he asks once Changmin is inside.

"Wanted to see how it is." Arms slide around his waist and he automatically hugs back. Changmin rests his head on his shoulder, humming contentedly. "It's fun."

Sunwoo chuckles. He had found it pretty scary, to be honest, but there's a fun element in the thrill of it. Not enough to make him do it again, though (unless Changmin asks him to).

He walks backwards until he hits the couch and lets himself fall, bringing his boyfriend down with him. Changmin lets out an 'oomph', muffled against Sunwoo's neck.

There's the sound of tiny paws quickly approaching, and then Goblin jumps besides them.

"Hey there," Changmin greets, scratching under Goblin's chin.

"He's waiting for dinner time," Sunwoo says.

"Listen, Goblin," Changmin whispers conspiratorily. "When you need something, you can just jump over to my house and I'll feed you. Your dad will never know."

Sunwoo fights off the silly smile threatening to come over his face. "Hmm, I don't know about that, I think I just heard about your plan."

"Oh?" Changmin lifts his head slightly to look at him. "Guess I'll have to make you forget about it then."

Sunwoo smirks. "Can't wait to see you try."

Changmin kisses him, but as soon as he closes his eyes, there's hands tickling at his sides. He bursts out laughing, squirming to get away. Changmin grins wide, relentless.

Through his teary vision he sees flushed cheeks and fond eyes. He sees happiness, and knows Changmin sees the same reflected in him.

He thinks about the incomplete lyrics sitting on his desk at this very moment, and, suddenly, knows how to finish them.


End file.
